videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Once Upon a Dream/Tropes
This is a list of tropes in Once Upon a Dream. Tropes * 100% Completion: There's eighty Sleepshards to find. * Adipose Rex: Even after death, King Gluttonkhamen is enormous. * Anti-Hero: Digby is only going after the Sleepshards so Luna will stop annoying him and he can get back to sleep. Played for Laughs, obviously. * Awesome McCoolname: After completing all three of his quests, Captain Cosmo's full name is revealed to be Luke Zodiark Cosmo. * Boss Subtitles: Simultaneously played straight and parodied, with subtitles like "Devourer of Sweet Old Grandmothers" and "Self-Proclaimed Kraken Comedian". * Build Like an Egyptian: Pyramids are everywhere in Sunburn Sands. * Captain Space, Defender of Earth!: Or in this case, Captain Cosmo, Galactic Defender of Justice! * Card-Carrying Villain: Lord Noctem fully acknowledges that he's evil and relishes in it. * Cheat Code: Several, as an homage to Banjo-Kazooie. * Collect-A-Thon * Color-Coded For Your Convenience: The five fairies hidden around each level are red, blue, yellow, green, and cyan. Luna, another fairy, is pink. ** Additionally, several mini-games have red items worth one point, blue ones worth two, gold ones worth three, and purple ones worth negative. * Cowboy Episode: High Noon Valley. * Culture Chop Suey: Most of Sunburn Sands is Egyptian, from the pyramids to the Riddling Sphinx, but there are also Flying Carpets and a genie. * Deadpan Snarker: Digby. * Don't Fear the Reaper: Death is a fairly amicable guy; while he's a bit snarky, he gives you tips if you die and is generally helpful. * Dream Land: Somnia, where the whole game takes place. * Dual Boss: Blazy and Blizzy, the bosses of Mount Hotbeat. * Evil Overlord: Lord Noctem, King of Nightmares. * Fairy Companion: Luna. * Fairytale Motifs: Obviously, Fairy Tale Forest is made of this trope, and several fairy tale characters can be encountered there. There's even a boss fight against the Big Bad Wolf. * Flying Carpet: Several appear in Sunburn Sands. * Game-Over Man: Death himself. * Gotta Catch Them All: Sleepshards are Type 2: Important. * The Grim Reaper: As your Game-Over Man. * Hub Level: Somnia Hills. * Lions and Tigers and Humans, Oh My!: The game freely mixes Funny Animals, humans, fairies, and whatever else it wants. Rule of Funny is in full effect. * Mini-Mecha: Dr. Blunderling rides one. * Mummy: Enemies in Sunburn Sands, including normal mummies and mummy hands. * No Fourth Wall: Digby is the most common fourth-wall breaker, but Luna and even random NPCs get into it on occasion. * O.O.C. is Serious Business: If you die to the shadowy creature in Weirdwood Manor's basement, Death will briefly stop speaking in rhyme, implying that even he is terrified of the monster. * Our Vampires Are Different: Lord Noctem has a noticeable vampire motif. * Perspective Flip: Played for Laughs. In Fairy Tale Forest, Digby meets the ghost of a giant who claims to have been betrayed by his wife and killed by a thief, a clear reference to Jack and the Beanstalk. He still gives you a Sleepshard, seeing no use for it now that he's dead. * Pop Quiz: A game show host gives Digby one in Nightmareland for a Sleepshard. * Reality Ensues: Played for laughs. Once he gets his hyperdrive back from Atlantis, Captain Cosmo tries to take off . . . but the hyperdrive is soaking wet and he crashes into Sunburn Sands. * Recurring Boss: Dr. Blunderling is fought three times in the game; once at the very beginning, once halfway through, and once before entering Fort Noctem. Each time, his robot has some new tricks. * Riddling Sphinx: Subverted. A sphinx appears in Sunburn Sands, but says he doesn't have any riddles because it's too early in the game for a proper quiz. * Robot Buddy: XY-ZZY to Captain Cosmo. * Rhymes on a Dime: How Death speaks. * Sorting Algorithm of Threatening Geography: Mostly played straight, going from the pleasant Fairy Tale Forest to the deadly Nightmareland. * Shout-Out: ** XY-ZZY is named after a Classic Cheat Code from Colossal Cave. * Soundtrack Dissonance: Invoked. One cheat code (XYZZY) randomly scrambles every song in the game, potentially resulting in bizarre matchups. * Spiritual Successor: To the Collect-A-Thon platformers of old, especially Banjo-Kazooie. * Super Not-Drowning Skills: There's no Oxygen Meter to be found. * Variable Mix: Everywhere, especially in Somnia Hills. * Video Game Settings: ** Amusement Park of Doom: Nightmareland. The core is purely this, while the outer areas mix it with Jungle Japes, Preshistoria, Space Zone, and Level Ate. ** Big Boo's Haunt: Weirdwood Manor, though the outside is closer to The Lost Woods. ** Green Hill Zone: Fairy Tale Forest, with a hint of The Lost Woods. Also Somnia Hills, though there's plenty of other themes mixed in since it's the Hub Level. ** Hailfire Peaks: Mount Hotbeat, with a side of Band Land. ** Palmtree Panic: Breezy Seashore, with a sizable Under the Sea portion and a far less sizable Gangplank Galleon. ** Shifting Sand Land: Sunburn Sands. There's also plenty of Ruins for Ruins' Sake. ** The Very Definitely Final Dungeon: Fort Noctem. ** The Wild West: High Noon Canyon. * Warp Whistle: Warp Pads allow for travel within a given world, while Digby can travel between worlds and even transport certain items using his molehills.